First Meeting
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: The first time I saw Bruce Wayne, I wasn't impressed." BMWW oneshot. AU. Maid of Honor never happened.


**First Meeting**

By **Serena **

**Timeframe: **AU. No Maid of Honor episode.

**Genre:** Fluff - if that's a genre. Nothing serious. Getting there.

**A/N:** Okay, I've been reading BM/WW fanfiction on here for a long, long time. But I only started to write one story about them, and it's really not even focused on them. The other, JLU IM, isn't exactly focused on them either. So, being the crazy BMWW fan that I am, I decided to write a oneshot.

Writing inspired by the amazing stories of **Kipling Nori** and **Geeky BMWW Fan**. Your stories are pure awesomeness.

* * *

The first time I saw Bruce Wayne, I wasn't impressed.

I had gotten a day off from J'onn to explore earth and just have some fun, and I decided to tour New York City. Disguising myself in khakis, a plain red long sleeve shirt, and hair up into a loose ponytail, I took the subway into Times Square, ready to just lay low and relax. When I first saw the busy city, all the lights, and the advertisements, I fell in love. Because I had never liked to be alone, I enjoyed the people just going about their business. Thankfully, there was no crisis or event going on (yet, anyway), but subconsciously I was waiting for something to happen.

I came to a department store and entered, wondering what kind of clothes they would have. I liked it. The clothes were elegant and crisp. Then I looked at the price tags. "This is outrageous!" I exclaimed.

A lady who looked rather snobby came up to me. "Can I help you?" she said.

"Yes," I said, "This is just a plain shirt, and you're charging seventy-five dollars! That is thievery!"

She frowned. "This is New York City," she said stiffly. "If you can't afford to pay for the shirt, that's your problem."

My temper flared. "Are you insinuating that I am poor?" I snapped.

She shrugged. "If the shoe fits, honey," she smiled falsely.

"How dare you, you small little mort-" I caught myself " – woman!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Listen, twerp," she started angrily.

"Excuse me."

The lady stopped mid-sentence and stared, her mouth open. She tried to speak, but no words came out. I frowned at the new, deep male voice behind me.

"Mr. Wayne!" The lady finally managed to squeak out. She cleared her throat and started over, smiling flirtatiously. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Mr. Wayne said in a bored tone.

I turned, and my face fought hard from becoming red. I stared into the most handsome face I had seen on earth thus far, even more handsome than Superman. He was tall, about as tall as I was, maybe even taller, and had dark hair, clear, keen blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw. Hmm… the jaw looked familiar…

"Bruce Wayne," he smiled dashingly. "Pleased to meet you, Miss…"

I took his hand, trying to ignore the way my stomach flipped when our hands touched. _Self control, Diana, _I reminded myself_. Remember who you are. _"Prince. Diana Prince."

"Is there a problem, Miss Prince?" he asked curiously. "I heard raised voices."

The lady was quick to jump in, "Oh, no problem at all, Mr. Wayne." She slithered up next to me and held out a hand. "Stacey Dale," she introduced, smiling.

He nodded and shook the hand, pulling away quickly. "Are you sure there's no problem?" He looked at me, and again I felt a tinge of familiarity. Even his voice was familiar. Interesting.

"Have we met before?" I asked him, studying him carefully.

_I'm almost positive I've seen him before. _

His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't place before he smiled again. "No, I think I'd remember, Ms. Prince. No one could forget a face like yours."

I raised my eyebrows. "That bad?"

He grinned. "Hideously ugly."

I mocked gasped. "Mr. Wayne! Insulting a woman in public! What would your critics say?" I'd never talked this way with a man before. Maybe earth was influencing me more than I thought. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I wondered what my mother would say if she heard me now.

_Hera. _

He rubbed his chin in mock concentration. "What would they say if I took said insulted woman out to lunch and then on a personal tour of New York City?"

I smiled. "I think that would appease them," I answered, nodding.

"Good," he nodded, smiling back. "It's settled then?"

I nodded back. "Yes. Where are you taking me? It'd better be good to pay for your condescending remark," I added playfully. I couldn't help but be surprised at my openness. I wasn't even this open with some of the Justice Leaguers. It was easy to get into conversation with this man, though. We just… clicked. I wonder if he felt the same.

He held out his arm. "Shall we? Unless you see something here that you like…"

I shook my head and cast an evil glare to Stacey, who was glaring back at me. "No, thank you. I think my desire to shop here has disappeared, along with the money that I would've used to shop here." I took his arm. "I'm ready."

Bruce smiled and led me outside, where a sleek black Cadillac was waiting. There was an older man standing by it, and he looked incredibly surprised to see me. I wondered why, as I had read that Bruce Wayne was notorious for being a playboy. I smiled at him and held out a hand.

"Hello," I said brightly.

"Hello, my dear," he said in a British accent, shooting Bruce an odd look. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bruce shake his head ever so slightly. "I am Alfred Pennyworth."

"Diana," I replied, "Diana Prince. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Likewise," he said graciously. "And please, call me Alfred."

"Diana, then," I said.

Bruce cut in, "Am I allowed to call you Diana, then?"

I shot him a grin. "No."

He looked hurt, but his eyes were glittering with unspoken amusement. "Fine."

I entered the car, and he after me.

"So, Diana," he said on the way to the restaurant, "Tell me about yourself."

I shrugged. "Not much to tell. I grew up with my mother and sisters until I came here… uh, to the United States, I mean," I added hastily.

He nodded, but I could tell he was hiding something. I began to study him and tried to pull information out of my mind. The voice… the jaw… the mannerisms… the height… wait.

No… it couldn't be…

Could it?

"Say something," I said suddenly.

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Lower your voice," I ordered.

He stiffened, and I could tell he was going on alarm. "Why?"

Yes… I was right. I smirked and sat back into the seat. "Well."

"What?" He demanded. I noticed Alfred staring at us through the mirror.

I sighed and took my hair down, shaking it until it fell in waves down my back. "That's brilliant, Bruce," I said. "No one would even… I mean you… and… well, it's impressive."

"I'm sorry," he said, laughing slightly, but his eyes were digging deep into mine. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can stop pretending now, Bruce," I said shortly. "You know I'm Wonder Woman… and I know that you're Batman." I folded my arms across my chest. "It's not as if I would tell anyone," I said, slightly hurt. "You don't trust me, do you?"

He was silent, turned his head to look first at Alfred and then out the window. All the smile had left his face.

"Well, Miss Diana," Alfred said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I must say, you are the first person to have figured it out on his… or her own."

Bruce, still not looking at me, said quietly, "How'd you know?"

"I just knew. The jaw, the voice… even your aura is somewhat the same as Batman's. I may not be from earth, but I'm not a fool." I leaned back and turned to look out the window.

He sighed. "I never said you were, Diana."

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone."

I found my eyes filling with tears. "Especially meta-humans," I said in a quiet voice. "Or aliens."

He didn't respond.

"Thank you for making our team relationship clear," I said quietly. "Please stop the car, Alfred." He did, shooting me a sympathetic glance, and I got out and walked away. I found myself staring up at the Museum of Natural History. Having nothing else to do, I went inside. At least I could try to get my mind off Bruce. I tried not to blame him for his distrust of meta-humans, but it was hard to accept that he wouldn't trust me. Had I ever given him reason not to trust me? As I pondered these questions while sitting on the bench behind the African elephants, I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up to see Bruce.

"Hey, Princess," he said quietly.

I looked away. "I shouldn't have said anything," I said sadly. "I'm sorry for letting you know that I knew."

"I know I shouldn't have been surprised that you figured it out within fifteen minutes of meeting me," he said dryly. "Superman had to use his x-ray vision, which was cheating."

I blushed. "I hope this doesn't change our friendship in the League," I said.

He studied me for a moment. "It might."

I frowned. "How so?"

He slowly smiled. "I just might invite you over for dinner more often than before."

I smiled back, surprised. "At the manor, you mean?" I lowered my voice and drew closer to him, whispering, "Because I don't think having dinner in the Batcave is my cup of tea. I might not be able to see what I'm eating."

He shot me an amused glance. "I promise no dinner in the Batcave," he said, his voice lowered as well. "At least tonight."

I laughed.

FIN

* * *

Not exactly my favorite work, but it was written rather quickly for a contest. I'll be putting out more BM/WW fanfics, hopefully, if I can find time. Feedback is appreciated.

**- Serena**


End file.
